Cotton Candy
by im-a-nation
Summary: Canada and America made a bet that America would be scared out of his skin if he went into a Haunted House but knowing America's ego he disagreed and decided to accept the challenge. Amercan Fluffy Oneshot.


**Hey guys, im-a-nation here! I haven't been in the mood for writing for some time but I forced my lazy ass off my bed and tried getting back into writing. :3 So this oneshot might not be the best since I haven't been writing for some time. Anyways enjoy! **

**Cotton Candy**

We were almost there, the red and white striped ticket booth approaching. An old man with wispy grey hair greeted us with a sour expression. I paused and reached into my pockets and fiddled with whatever I found, trying to buy time. The other blond stretched a grin resembling a Cheshire cat.

"Well go on, buy two tickets for the Haunted House, or are you scared?" he taunted, a smirk dancing on that _perfect _face.

"Mattie, _please_. I'm n-not scared. Two tickets for the Haunted House please." I said as I handed the money to the man on the other side of the glass window, almost dropping a penny.

_Click Click_

Two tickets stumbled out of the machine as the man ripped them off and pressed them into our palms.

"Amateur." He muttered under his breath as he waved us off.

"Gee thanks dude and I heard that!" I called back as we, well I, walked towards my doom. Mattie's lavender liquid round eyes flickered an intense glare. I blushed under the strong gaze and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Hey what are you staring at? Geez, you're making me nervous." I chuckle.

"You're going to start sweating as soon as we walk into the Haunted House anyways, why not get started now." He smirked and prodded my arm.

I bat his hand away and pouted.

"I'm the hero and I'm not afraid of any silly monsters or ghosts! I will protect you!" I said cheerfully before engulfing him in a huge warm hug to prove that I wasn't scared. He obviously wasn't fooled by the act.

"Pfft. You can't even watch a horror movie in broad daylight. You expect me to believe that?" He teased, pulling a silly face that brought out his violet orbs.

"I can assure you, I won't be scared at ALL." I stuck my thumb up and shone my infamous grin.

We approached a middle aged woman with auburn hair tied into a huge messy bun that looked like it was about to explode. We handed her our petite tickets. She gave us a small smile and pulled the brass handles that gleamed with luminosity under the glare of the sun, opening the door to reveal an endless path that continued into a shroud of darkness.

"Enjoy your trip" she whispered with a thin smile. The musty scent infused my nostrils as we stood in silence, squinting to adjust to the complete darkness ahead.

_Bam!_

"MATTIE!" I shrieked as the heavy door slammed shut, the cloud of light behind me disappeared leaving us both in darkness. My reflexes allowed me to pounce on the Canadian. My grip on his arm tightened like a boa constrictor as eerie howls echoed around us. I could feel Mattie's grin splitting wider in the dark.

"Didn't I tell you _sweetie? _You're already scared out of your skin." He teased shaking off my arm but I only clutched on tighter.

"I'm not moving forward, there c-could be monsters in the dark." I whimpered, goosebumps forming.

I felt a pull on my shirt as I looked down to see the Canadian. He leaned closer. My cheeks heated up. Our noses were touching and he pressed his soft intoxicating lips onto mine, pulling me into comforting kiss. I gave a faint smile and pulled away, triggering a warm beam from the other blond.

"Come on you're the hero remember. The longer we stay here, pinned to the spot, the longer it's going to take for us to get out of here." He stated as he hugged the stiff American.

"Of course I am! Who is scared of petty monsters or ghosts? Not the hero!" I said cheerfully. "Come on Mattie!"

I pulled him by the wrist and continued to walk into the darkness with determination despite that I was still a bit shaken by the fact that I couldn't see more than two metres ahead of me.

"Al, watch out, behind you!"

I spun around to see a zombie with a crazed look, blood trickling from his eyes, and cloaked in dark shadows but you could make out a fierce scar on his forehead. Blood rushed to my head as my heart started to beat faster like an automated machine gun. His arms suspended in the air coming towards me. My eyes widened in horror as I notice five more identical silhouettes emerge from the dark.

"Come on Mattie, run!" I screamed my voice an octave higher. I pulled him by the wrist, Mattie almost falling over due to my sudden pull and ran in the only direction I knew; forward. More howling ghosts coated in blood, sharp knives in their hands, reached out to grab the both of us. I could tell Mattie was genuinely horrified at the sight, not to mention I was shaking like a frail leaf in storm. Barely getting past the hungry grasps of the dead I headed towards what looked like an exit. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I struggled to push the heavy wooden door. It screeched with pain and opened with hesitation. A torrent of sunlight hit me straight in eye, blinding me for a couple of short seconds. Still trying to catch my breath, I let go of Mattie's wrist.

"Geez, you two look like you've seen a ghost." A staff member snickered, earning an eruption of laughter from her colleagues.

I shot them a piercing glare and walked off with Mattie.

"Wow that was more of what I expected." The Canadian mutter softly. "Anyways I won! I won! I told you I'd win the bet!" he smirked, a proud and satisfied grin fixed on his face.

I pouted and ignored the comment and continued to walk briskly without another word.

"Al? Aw, are you mad at me? You didn't have to go to the Haunted House you know."

"Yes I did. I had to prove that I was brave but I was beaten by my own brother." I huffed.

The Canadian recalled how Alfred's voice went higher by an octave when in the Haunted House and bit his bottom lip to prevent a small chuckle from escaping. "At least you did it! How about I buy you cotton candy to cheer you up?"

I considered the offer, but not wanting to give in to my brother that easily I sighed and gave a short unenthusiastic nod.

His face lit up and pulled me towards the closest cotton candy stall. I grinned and allowed myself to be towed away.

We arrived in front of the pink stall, huge silver bowls churning out clouds of fluffy light cotton candy. One of the huge bowls spun strings of pastel blue cotton candy and the other one, light pink.

"Two blue cotton candy please." Mattie said politely to the elderly lady as she carefully picked out two sticks of blue cotton candy and handed them both to Mattie.

"Thanks."

He handed me a stick of blue bliss and I pulled him into a huge hug. Even though I was still mad, who can be mad at someone who has cotton candy right?

_Haha, the way Al's face lit up like a Christmas tree when I handed him his cotton candy is adorable. He's such an obnoxious but cute thing. _

"Mattie? Hello, earth to Mattie, anyone up there?" I waved a hand in front of his face hoping for some sort of response.

"Oh, I was thinking about how scared you were when we were in that Haunted House." He snickered and poked out his tongue. I scowled.

"Hmph, I still won't forgive you." I pouted and crossed my arms. The Canadian sighed and shook his head.

"Even after I bought you your _favourite _coloured cotton candy?" His lavender eyes locked with mine as he took a bite out of his cotton candy.

_Damn those gorgeous eyes. I'd give in but, let's see how Mattie plans to get out of this. _

"No, I won't forgive you."

Mattie's eyes shined and his lips curled into a sly smirk.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

He abruptly pulled me down by the collar and pressed his plump lips against mine. My eyes widened at the sudden motion. Our mouths moved in sync, savouring every second. He bite on my bottom lip pleading for entrance, I gave up and let him in. It was soft and passionate, Mattie tasted like the cotton candy he was feasting on earlier; _heavenly sweet_. He gently pulled away leaving me with my mouth hanging and dizzy with stars circling my head.

"Forgive me?" He pulled his best puppy dog face, his violet gems sparkling. Still standing there baffled and star struck I managed to nod.

"Uh huh…"

Mattie grinned and let out a soft giggle.

"Al, you should close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

I snapped back into reality and shut my mouth. A furious blush creeping up my neck as I looked down concentrating on the floor hoping he wouldn't notice the growing redness on my cheeks.

_Naw, he's blushing. Al, you lovable dork. _

**So guys did you like it? Haha I had a writer's block for some time so apologies for not updating stuff**. **I was thinking about making a collection of fluffy amercan oneshots or usuk or any other pairing you guys would like? Reviews are what keep me alive! 3 *hands out burgers* **

**Im-a-nation**


End file.
